Celebrity Jeopardy: Cartoon Edition
by BuddyJack
Summary: The Title says it all. Rated T just in case.
1. Round 1

Celebrity Jeopardy: Cartoon Edition 1

Here is your host, not Alex Trebek, but BuddyJack!

BuddyJack: Hello everybody, and welcome back to the Cartoon Edition of Celebrity Jeopardy, and to tell you all the truth... I really wish I wasn't doing this right now, but... dang it... I have to do it for reasons that I'm held against my will to not give. Anyway, let us head on with what we have so far... We have Jack Fennton with a total of -1800 points, because all he could do was rant about ghosts, snacks, ancestry, and other things that I don't give a crap about.

Jack: I couldn't help but have a friendly chat with ya. What's wrong with that?

BuddyJack: (Makes a I-Don't-Care face.) Next, we have May Maple with a total of -500 points, because she kept on talking about her Pokemon, her family, her big crush, but worst of all... her Pokemon.

May: (Holds a picture of Torchic.) He was so cute when he was young... They grow up so fast... (Sheds a happy tear.)

BuddyJack: Very touching... And last, but not least, we also have Grim Reaper Jr. with a total of -300 points.

Grim Jr.: Just for that, I'd like to add you on my list! (Makes an evil smile.)

BuddyJack: Don't count on it today. Let's just move in with the categories of Double Jeopardy. And the categories are...

Categories:

Cartoons with more than one or four Movies

Animators with Walt as their first name

Famous Movie or Game titles

Company Mascots

Planets that end with Ars

Super Mario characters that are not Mario

And finally, we have... Numbers that come before 7

Let's start with Ms. Maple since it's her turn.

May: I'd like to choose Memory Lane for 600.

BuddyJack: (Places palm on his face.) Ms. Maple, that is not even one of our categories! Let's just go with Company Mascots. Look at the picture and see if you can name this mascot. (Shows picture of Mickey Mouse. Jack Fennton buzzes.) Yes, Mr. Fennton.

Jack: I know that I've seen this guy before...

BuddyJack: Yes, and his name is...

Jack: ...George Washington!

BuddyJack: ... No... Mr. Fennton, that is incorrect... (Grim Jr. buzzes in.) Mr. Reaper.

Grim Jr.: That guy is short, sounds like he's got kicked in the crouch many times and was born with freakin big ears, right.

BuddyJack: Yes, that is right, and...?

Grim Jr.: Then that guy, without a doubt... is you! (Starts laughing.)

BuddyJack: (Makes a glare of annoyance.) Let's move on. Ms. Maple, you may pick another category.

May: Okay, um... I'll take the thing that talks about famous titles for 400.

BuddyJack: This horror game has a title that has two words. The second that is "Frame" and the first that is "Fatal". (Grim Jr. buzzes) Mr. Reaper.

Grim Jr.: I just want you to know that I've got a 'frame' for you that is totally 'fatal.' (Pulls out a picture of BuddyJack with a drawing of a pink dress on him. Starts to laugh.)

BuddyJack: I'll just let someone else have a go at it. ( Jack buzzes) Mr. Fennton.

Jack: Those words... they remind me of something... something that tells me of something that takes place somewhere in Japan...

BuddyJack: I think I'm following you on this.

Jack: ... Oh yeah! I have to go to Japan to hut for ghosts! With the new Fennton Camera that takes pictures of invisible ghosts! (Timer buzzes off.)

BuddyJack: Unfortunately, Mr. Fennton, you ran out of time before you could tell us the real answer to the question. I'm going to let Mr. Reaper chose a category.

Grim Jr.: Yeah, I'll take Plants that end with R's for 200.

BuddyJack: (Stands there all annoyed.) PlanETs that end with Ars!

May: I don't think any of us owns a planet, Mr. BuddyJack.

BuddyJack: ... It does not say OURS! (Jack buzzes in.) Yes?

Jack: I think only Jupiter ends with the letter R.

BuddyJack: Yes, I know that.

Grim Jr.: Do you know which planet that is named after a body part of yours?

BuddyJack: No... What?

Grim Jr.: Uranus. (Laughs.)

BuddyJack: That is awful and you know that! Let's just go with Cartoons that have more than one or four Movies. This animated series has movies that involve Legendary 'Pokemon'. (May buzzes in.) Ms. Maple, I doubt that you can get this wrong.

May: I don't think there is any movie about cartons.

BuddyJack: ... Never mind... I stand corrected... (Grim Jr. buzzes) Mr. Reaper.

Grim Jr.: Does this series have girls in it?

BuddyJack: I don't know a single series that doesn't, Mr. Reaper. Not that it's important. Let's just move on to Final Jeopardy, and the category for Final Jeopardy is... You know what? (Tears the paper he was holding apart.) I've got something better in mind for you guys. Write any random stuff that comes through your mind. (Lights turn dim as the three dummies write down what ever they want.) I don't care what it is, it can be a word, a number, or a picture. Even if the word or number is made up, or if it's a scribble. (Music ends and lights brighten up.) Let's see how each of you did.

Jack: Oh, oh, oh, oh! Me, me, me , me, me, me! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!

BuddyJack: Yes, Mr. Fennton, I'll pick you first. Let's see what you wrote down. And it's your family, very good, Mr. Fennton. And you wagered... Ham sandwich... and Ghosts... Ms. Maple, let's see what you wrote down. And it'... a picture of a heart with A.K. + M.M. in it... and you wagered... Manaphy...

May: ... I just miss my little Manaphy... Is that so wrong?

BuddyJack: ... I can't argue with that... Mr. Reaper, let's see what you wrote down. ...That's me, about to be slaughtered by you, your sister, and your godfather...

Grim Jr.: It is... (Blows a kiss in the air like a French.) a perfection... (Laughs hysterically.)

BuddyJack: ... And you wadgered... Me in my grave... I would've expected that... That is all for Jeopardy, now I would like to go home and rethink my life...

**(R&R)**


	2. Round 2

Celebrity Jeopardy: Cartoon Edition 2

Here is your host, BuddyJack.

BuddyJack: Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. I would like to inform everyone that the contestants are no longer fighting and would like to send apologies for the sudden battle that just happened. With that said, let's move on to the scores. First, we have Mickey Mouse within the league of -80 points.

Mickey: It's good to be here, BuddyJack.

BuddyJack: Next, we have Sonic the Hedgehog with a total of -500 points. Wait, w-where... Where is he?

Sonic: (Show's up in the blink of an eye, with chili-dog in hand.) Sorry, I had to skip lunch for the first round, so while the commercials were running I went and got a chili-dog to satisfy my hunger.

BuddyJack: (Shows an annoyed look.) And in third place with -700 points we have... (Puts some ear-plugs in.) Ben Tennyson... (Girls scream.)

Ben: What up, B.J.? You look nice for a trip to the asylum.

BuddyJack: (Puts his head on the palms of his hands while his elbows lean on his stand.) I am not as crazy as I look! How many time do I have to tell this to you toons? Never mind, let's just take a look at the categories and they are...

Categories:

Dr. Seuss Books

Power Rangers

Breakfast Cereals

U.S.A. Landmarks

Disney Songs

BuddyJack: That's the category where you listen to the music and guess which Disney movie or show the song is from. Anyway, we also have...

Jungle animals

BuddyJack: That's the category where you look at pictures of animals and you tell me if it's from the jungle or not. And finally, we have...

Name that Fruit

BuddyJack: And Mr. Mouse, since your in the lead, why don't you go first. And uh... might I suggest that you pick Disney Songs as your fist and only choice...

Mickey: BuddyJack... This is a free country. You should know better than to tell me what I can or can not pick! Speaking of which, I'll take U.S.A. Landmarks for 400.

BuddyJack: ... Fine... I'll let you pick what ever you want... Name this landmark. (Show's picture of The Statue of Liberty. Sonic buzzes.) Mr. Hedgehog?

Sonic: Big Ben!

BuddyJack: ... No. That is incorrect. (Ben buzzes.) Mr. Tennyson?

Ben: May I beat up Sonic for mistaking me for a big lady statue?

BuddyJack: He wasn't referring to you, he was ref... Never mind. No, you may not. I've already let the audience stand by because of the last fight between you morons once, and we can not afford to have you all get in another fight! Anyway, Mr. Mouse, you may pick again.

Mickey: I think I'll take Jingle Animes for 200.

BuddyJack: ... It says Jungle... (Slaps his hand on his face as he groans in annoyance and misery.) It says Jungle Animals, not Jingle Animes...! Is this animal from a jungle? (Shows picture of a penguin. Ben buzzes.) Mr. Tennyson.

Ben: It's from the jungle, without a doubt.

BuddyJack: No! ... no, a-a penguin is not from a jungle.

Ben: Then why do people put them in zoos, huh? I think your the one that's being the idiot here!

BuddyJack: (Makes a grumpy look at Ben.) Okay then Mr. Tennyson, if you think that your smarter than me than pick a category that seems hard for me to understand and read the category for me!

Ben: Okay then, I'll take Dr. Seuss books for 600. This book involves a mean green furred character. Name that character. Well obviously that character is standing right in front of me.

BuddyJack: ... I will never let you host in this show for as long as I live...! I'll just let Mr. Hedgehog pick a catago... What on earth happened to your booth? There's mustard and cheese everywhere!

Sonic: Well see, I was having a bit of trouble trying to get some mustard out. When I finally got some out, it splattered all over my face which made me drop my chili-dog, thus making this mess. And I'm still hungry by the way so I'll take Power R Angus for 200.

BuddyJack: What? Wha... (BuddyJackputs his elbows on his stand and places his head in his hands.) The category board is not a fast-food menu, and that category says Power Rangers, not...! You know what? Let's just move on. I'll be picking the categories this time! I'd say we go with Name that Fruit. Look at the picture and name that fuit. (Show's picture of an apple that looks a bit rotten.)

Sonic: (Buzzes) I thought you said the category board is not a food menu! Why did you lie to me, dude?

BuddyJack: ... I said it wasn't a FAST-food menu...! (Mickey buzzes) Mr. Mouse?

Mickey: It's an orange!

BuddyJack: ... And through all those years of my childhood, I thought you would be extremely smart...! (Ben buzzes) Yes, Mr. Tennyson?

Ben: Is it just me or does that fruit look like it came out of your butt?

BuddyJack: ... Which planet did you come back from, anyway?

Ben: What do ya mean by that? I haven't left Earth for a year now. And I think you should pick that category right there...

BuddyJack: What do you mea...? (Looks at the board and sees that Ben wrote off fast and the C and E of Cereal to make it say Break real, much to BuddyJack's annoyance.)

Ben: (Laughs) Trust me, it'll help you snap back to reality.

BuddyJack: ... And you should look for a conscience to keep you from doing stupid things!

Mickey: (Looks concern.) You know, I think Ben is right. Maybe you should take that category, because your starting to think that your Jiminy Cricket.

BuddyJack: ... Let's just move on to Final Jeopardy... And the category for Final Jeopardy is... Actually, let's do something else. (Tears the paper.) How about you each write your sweet-hearts. (Lights dim and the music plays as the three morons wrote down the names of their sweet-hearts.) Write the name of the girl that your in love with. Even if the girl is someone that some fans want you to end up with. (Music ends and lights light up.) Now, I think I would like to get this over with. Mr. Mouse I'll start with you and it would be obvious. (Looks and sees Minnie Mouse's name.) Yup, that is obvious. And you wagered... nothing.

Mickey: Look, you have to know that love is enough treasure.

BuddyJack: ... Well... I... suppose that's ture... Let's look at Mr. Sonic, who looks a bit ticked off and bummed about something, and let's see what he wrote down. Ah... Amy Rose. And you wagered... a restraining order. And Mr. Tennyson lets see what you wrote down, and it is... Julie Yamamoto! (Crowd applause.) Ben you dog!

Ben: Yup, since Valentines day is coming up, I want to make sure this part of the show would make this the best Valentines day she's ever had. Julie, you... me... dinner!

BuddyJack: Well, good for you. Now let's see what you wadge... (BuddyJack's smile turns upside down and makes bored eyes at the picture of himself being chased by an alien monster.) Okay... and just when I was happy for you and your girl...! That's all for Jeopardy everybody! Now, if your please, I must prepare for the next line of dummies...

**(R&R)**


	3. Round 3

Celebrity Jeopardy: Cartoon Edition 3

Here is your host, BuddyJack

BuddyJack: Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy! Now, before we move on with Celebrity Jeopardy, let us take a look at the scores. In third place, we have Hoagie Gilligan Jr., other wise known as Numbuh 2 of the Kids Next Door, with a total of -200 points.

Numbuh 2: Uh, look pal. Just call me Hoagie, okay? My mom doesn't bother to call me Junior even though I was named after my dad and all, and I would rather you call me Numbuh 2 as well and...

BuddyJack: Okay! Thank you, Mr. Gilligan! In first place with -10 points is Robin the Fox.

Robin: Hi B.J. I'll let ya know, it's great to be here with other cartoon celebrities. I hope you don't mind, but I have Nemo parked outside and I had to let him have a huge tray of tuna that I've found in your fridge.

BuddyJack: (Face plams him self) And finally, in second place with -120 points... (Makes a miserable sigh) Brick Jojo... (Fangirls scream in joy)

Brick: Well, well, well... BuddyJack! We meet at last! I've heard a lot about ya! A well respected cartoon fanatic who writes stories for the characters you love!

BuddyJack: Oh. Well, uh... Thank you. For a moment there, I thought you were going to say something negative about me.

Brick: I wasn't finished, ya loon! As I was saying, it's a type of person even a mother couldn't love!

BuddyJack: (Glares angrily at Brick) If you want to remain in this game, Mr. Jojo, I suggest you not do anything like that again! Now then, let's take a look at the categories for Double Jeopardy... and they are...

Elementry Math Problems

Dictators that lived during WWII

Things BuddyJack sucks at

BuddyJack: Wait, what? (Brick laughs as BuddyJack, with a grumpy face, goes up to the categories board and tears the paper off)

Disney Movies

Lion Cubs with names that end with imba

Current U.S. Presidents

Free Wins

BuddyJack: If you choose that category you will automaticly win some points. And finally, we have...

Green Scottish Ogres

BuddyJack: And I would like to let you people know that every answer in that category is in fact 'Shrek!'

Brick: Oh... Shrek. Like the time I Shrecked your house!

BuddyJack: (Makes a mad glare) Your hilarious, Mr. Jojo. Anyway, Ms. Robin, since your in the lead why don't you pick a category.

Robin: Okay. Um... Let's see here now... Hm... I think I'll go with... No. Hm... Maybe... No. Not that either... Um...

BuddyJack: (Bows his head and places hands on his head) You know what? Don't worry about picking, I'll be picking it for you. I say we go with Elementary Math Problems for 200. I'm going to tell you the math problem and you must answer it. What does 7x13 equal?

Numbuh 2: (Buzzes in) It equals 28.

BuddyJack: (Dropped his jaw in dumbfounded awe and face palmed himself again) Wow. I didn't realize that I was talking to someone who has a blood line connection with Costelo...!

Brick: And your blood line is connected to Jack the Ripper! That would explain why your nickname is Jack!

BuddyJack: Okay! That... That was completely immature!

Brick: Oh, excuse me! You want me to be mature? Well let me tell you something, Jack! Me and Buttercup have been doing a mature thing that involes my &!#% and her %#$$&. A mature thing that you'll never be lucky to do with that kind of charm and look!

BuddyJack: Hey now! That is very inappropiate and uncalled for! I implore you to not mention any sexual events ever again! ... Ms. Robin, perhaps it would be best if you pick another category.

Robin: Okay. I'll uh... take Disney Movies for 400.

BuddyJack: This animated film is based off of two books known as 'Alice in Wonderland' and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carroll. (Numbuh 2 buzzes) Mr. Gilligan.

Numbuh 2: What is Dragon Ball Z? Alright! I've answered in the form of a question! Where's the money?

BuddyJack: Unfourunatley, Mr. Gilligan, you answered wrong.

Numbuh 2: ... Ooooohhhh... Can I try again?

BuddyJack: I'm afraid you can't! (Robin buzzes in) Yes, Ms. Robin.

Robin: Who's Lewis Carroll?

BuddyJack: Uh... I'm sorry, that's incorrect.

Robin: No, I'm asking. Who's Lewis Carroll? I've never heard of him.

Brick: Well, why don't you ask the nut yourself, he's already standing right in front of us!

BuddyJack: (Crosses his arm and makes a mad glare at Brick) Well, Mr. Jojo, if you want to be the center of attention that much then how would you like to pick a category next!

Brick: Fine by me! I'll take Free Wine for 800!

BuddyJack: That says Free Wins, Mr. Jojo.

Brick: Don't correct me ya &!#%! I know what each of those words say!

BuddyJack: If I'm what you said I am, than your an even bigger one...!

Brick: Actually, your mistaken. My bro Butch is the real bigger &!#% than you! I've heared that he did something sexy with your cousin-sister last night!

BuddyJack: ... Why? Why should this happen to me? Why? How about we choose Dictators that lived during WWII! And it's a Audio Daily Double! Listen to the audio and tell me the voice of the dictator! (Plays an audio of Hitler's voice. Numbuh 2 buzzes in.) Mr. Gilligan.

Numbuh 2: Hanna Montanna!

BuddyJack: You were close... yet so... so.. far away! (Brick buzzes in) Mr. Jojo.

Brick: It's you on that audio! There's no mistaken it, pal!

BuddyJack: I would say no, it sounds more like you! But I just don't feel like it today. Mr. Gilligan, you may pick a category.

Numbuh 2: I'll take Lion Cups with names that end with imp-a for 400!

BuddyJack: How about we choose Current U.S. Presidents for 200. And the answer is, he is the current U.S. President. He is also the first African-American to be the President of the United States, his first name is Barak. Mr. Gilligain, I understand that your mother voted against him because he is a Democrat, his last name is Obama. His full name is Barak Obama! Please, someone say 'who is Barak Obama!' (Numbuh 2, Robin, and Brick stood there without even buzzing in. Timer buzzed off.) ...And this show has reached a new low...

Brick: Not as low as me and Buttercup went on each other. And not as low as your cousin-sister went on Butch!

BuddyJack: ... Let's just move on with Final Jeopardy! And the category for Final Jeopardy is... Actually... (Tears paper) Let's do something else! I want each of you to draw or write down an animal that you can think of. (Lights dim down as the three morons wrote random stuff) It could be any animal. Even if the animal is a mythical creature. You have to be the dumbest toons that have ever excited! (Lights light up) Now then, lets see what sort of abominations you all came up with. Mr. Gilligan, I'll start with you, and you wrote... Gorill-topuss. A combination of a gorilla and an octopus... I... I'm speechless.

Numbuh 2: Hey now, don't get the wrong idea that I'm a mad scientist or something!

BuddyJack: ... Okay... I won't. But I will say that you are a complete nut-case! And you wagered... Comic Books... Ms. Robin, let's see what you wrote, and it's... Nemo. Well, Ms. Robin, your pet is considered as a mythical creature, so I'll let this slide. And you wagered... You... you didn't wager anything at all...

Robin: Oh... wait... was I suppose to do that to? Oh... I'm so sorry.

BuddyJack: Maybe next time. If there ever is a next time. Mr. Jojo, let's see what you wrote down. (Sees a hideous drawing of himself) That... That's suppose to be me, isn't it...?

Brick: So yeah! You could say that I did in fact came up with an abomination!

BuddyJack: Well... a man is considered as a dominant creature. And you wagered... (Sees that the drawing of him was jumping off a diving board into a pool of piranha)

Brick: (Laughs) Did I forget to mention that this creature is as stupid as #&%% as well?

BuddyJack: ... That's all for Jeopardy everybody! Now... I'm going to pray that I can survive the next show, so... good night... forever, I hope...

**(R&R)**


	4. Round 4

Celebrity Jeopardy: Cartoon Edition 4

BuddyJack: Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. Today's show is in-fact as miserable as usual, considering that I'm dealing with no escaping this affaire... Anyway, let's take a look at the scores. Sheen J. Estevez far behind with -80000 points.

Sheen: Hey, dude? could you tell me where the bathroom is? I was having a hard time trying to find it.

BuddyJack: By the looks of you not dancing around while holding your crotch, I can tell that you went without finding the restroom...

Sheen: Yeah, while we were taking a break, I had no choice but to use this podium, so I'm feeling better now.

BuddyJack: (Covers his eyes in disgust) You are the sickest sorry excuse for a human being of all time! In first place with 0 points is Sora otherwise known as the Keyblade Master, as he keeps on repeating to us! And last but not least with -200 points... (Face palms in discomfort) Buttercup Utonium... (Everybody cheers and some guys whistle at her)

Buttercup: ... How's it going, B.J...? Brick's told me about ya. I gotta say, sorry that Brick did all those things to ya.

BuddyJack: Oh, well. It's quite alright, Ms. Utonium, I... I'm sure you will be far more better than him, I trust you will!

Buttercup: Actually... I'll be much worse...!

BuddyJack: (Makes a shocked look then an annoyed one) Thanks for the warning...! Anyway, as we go on with Double Jeopardy, I would like to inform all of you to please refrain from abusing foul language! With that said, let's take a look at the catigories for Double Jeapordy, and we have...

The Alphabet

Superheroes

Santa Clause

Spikey Haired Lawyers

U.S. States that end with York

Don't Do Anything

And finally, we have... Bug Pokemon

BuddyJack: Mr. Estevez, since it's your turn, why don't you pick first?

Sheen: Okay, if you say so. (Sheen then putts a finger in his nose and starts moving it around in there.)

BuddyJack: That's not what I meant...

Sheen: (Takes his finger out of his nose) Oh... sorry. (Puts his same finger in his ear)

BuddyJack: ... Nevermind, I'll be doing the picking. Let's go with Superheroes for 200. This colluge boy named Peter Parker is the secret identety of Spiderman. (Sheen buzzes)

Sheen: Uh... who is Abe Lincoln?

BuddyJack: ... No! (Sora buzzes) Mr. Sora. (Sora just stood there making random facail expressions) Mr. Sora. (timer buzzed off) I... I'm sorry, I don't speak facail expressions. (Buttercup buzzes) Ms. Utonium.

Buttercup: One sexy man!

BuddyJack: Uh... yeah, I'm sure all girls would say that about a guy like Spiderman.

Buttercup: Yeah, and we will say the exact opposite about you! (Chuckles)

BuddyJack: Okay, th... that was uncalled for...! I would allow Mr. Estevez to pick another catagory, but since he is a human wasteland, I'm going to let Ms. Utonium pick the catagory instead.

Buttercup: Okay, I'll play your little Patty-Cake game, Jack! I'll take the Alpha Beat for 800!

BuddyJack: ... It says Alphabet, Ms. Utonium. Let's just look at the answere. This letter comes between A and C. (Sora buzzes) Mr. Sora.

Sora: I'm the Keyblade Master...!

BuddyJack: ... For the eightieth time, we know! (Sheen buzzes) Mr. Estevez.

Sheen: Why did you yell at me...?

BuddyJack: You... You buzzed in, I need to...

Sheen: Oh, so it's against the law to buzz? I greatfuly disagree! I believe everybody has the right to buzz!

BuddyJack: ... You secriously have no idea how wrong that came out, do you? (Someone else buzzes) Mr. Hedgehog. Wait, wha...? M... Mr. Hedgehog, wh-where did you come from?

Sonic: What are ya talking about?

BuddyJack: Y... You weren't there before!

Sonic: Sure I was! I've been here the whole time! Anyway, I'll take Speck Key Haired Law Years for 400!

BuddyJack: ... That says Spickey Haired Lawyers, Mr. Hedgehog. And will you please stop eating that chili-dog while your talking. (Buttercup Buzzes)

Buttercup: That's not what Butch said to your cousin-sister last night! (Laughs hystaricly)

BuddyJack: Hey now! We don't want any of that stuff in our show, Ms. Utonium!

Sheen: Does this count as the stuff you don't want in the show? (Puts hand in nose and makes it come out of his ear)

BuddyJack: (Looks destrubed and annoyed) Yes, as a-matter-in-fact, it does. Let's just pick States that end with York for 200 and the answere is... This is the only state that ends with York. (Sora buzzes)

Sora: North York!

BuddyJack: No.

Sora: Oh, sorry. What is North York!

BuddyJack: That is inncorrect.

Buttercup: Here's something that isn't inncorrect: You are one ugly-&$$ pimp! (Laughs)

BuddyJack:... Wow, that means alot coming from someone that scares people with goth cloths...

Buttercup: Most guys think goth chicks are hot, unlike you B.J.!

BuddyJack: ... Let's just get on with this, shall we?

Buttercup: Yeah, I'll get it on! Not with you though, not on your life! I'm getting it on with Brick when I'm done here! Hard on...! Oh yeah...

BuddyJack: ... Speaking of which, let's go with Don't Do Anything for 800, and the answere is... Don't Do Anything. Do not buzz in, do not talk, don't do anything besides breathing. Actually, on second thought... Don't breath either. (Sheen buzzes) Mr. Estevez, you just lost. Well, unlike him, everybody else is in-fact smart enough to... (Sonic buzzes) Never mind. It would appear as though Mr. Sora and Ms. Utonium are neck and neck on thi... (Sora buzzes) Okay, why?

Sora: Who is uh... Bugs Bunny.

BuddyJack: ... Well, Ms. Utonium, it would appear as though you've won the points for... (Buttercup buzzes) Why did you just do that?

Buttercup: Because I hate ya, B.J.!

BuddyJack: ... Mr. Sora, you go ahead and pick another catagory if you will.

Sora: I will, alright. I'll pick Santa Clause for 200.

BuddyJack: This man in red is the man that delivers presents to all good boys and girls all over the world on every night before Dec. 25th. (Sheen buzzes) Mr. Estevez.

Sheen: Say, what gives? Where are the presents? Bring on the loot!

BuddyJack: ... (Sonic buzzes) Mr. Hedgehog.

Sonic: Yeah, I know this guy, I've met him once many times from age four to age eight. I still see him today, we just don't chat as much as we did when I was a kid. (Timer buzzes off)

BuddyJack: Very fasinating, Mr. Hedgehog... (Buttercup buzzes) Ms. Utonuim.

Buttercup: I've got a present for ya! (Points up her middle finger) Directly from Old Saint Nick himself!

BuddyJack: If only there were a way to send that back to the North Pole along with the rest of the body parts it's attatched to... I'd say we get this over with with Final Jeopardy, and the catagory is... You know what? This is too hard for you, I'm just gonna let all of you write down things that you like. (Lights dim as the contestants wrote down on their podiums) It can be anything. Anything that you like. (Lights come back up) Well, let's see what you did there, Mr. Esteves what did you write down? And it's Ultralord, very good. And you wagered... Japan with a dollar sign next to it...

Sheen: Becasue the best Ultralord action figures are only made in Japan! Tokyo, here I come!

BuddyJack: ... Mr. Sora, let's see what you wrote down. Riku sucks. Okay, I'll take that as you saying you like it when you say Riku sucks in combat, and let's see what you wagered... Roxas sucks.

Sora: Cause I'm the one and only Keyblade Master...!

BuddyJack: Like I give a crap that there can only be one...! Mr. Hedgehog, let's see what you l... Wh... Where did Mr. Hedgehog go?

Buttercup: He was never here, B.J.!

BuddyJack: Y-Yes he was!

Buttercup: No, he wasn't!

BuddyJack: Yes, he was, but let's just look at what you wrote down... And it's... BuddyJack? I... I-I can't... I can't believe it! Something you like... is me!

Buttercup: Oh, I know I've been hard on ya, pal. I felt terrible when I've been giving ya a hard time, I figured that this is the only way to make it up to ya.

BuddyJack: Well, um... I'm... flattered! Let's see what you wagered... is gay... (Buttercup laughs to death) How did I not see that coming...? I'm goning home with all the doors and windows shut tight...!

**I don't know why I bother writing this fanfic. Not alot of people seem to be interested in it, but dang it, I'm going to keep doing it even though I'm not getting enough reviews. (R&R)**


	5. Round 5

Celebrity Jeopardy: Cartoon Edition 5

BuddyJack: Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy! Before we begin, I would like... no! LOVE to advice those of you at home to change the channel immediatley! Now then, let's recap on the scores. Billy is far, far behind with -99999 points. That is the mother of all unbreakable records...

Billy: Hi, Mad Hatter! Where's the March Hare? And the Dormouse? I want to have a tea party! Oh well. I guess I'll have to settle with a... (Pulls a sleeping bag out) Slumber Party! (Laughs stupidly)

BuddyJack: ... in first place is Shantae the Genie with a total of -40 points because everytime she buzzes in, it means that she wants to show off a new transformation dance, and if you recall, she nearly destroied the show when she was an elephant!

Shantae: Sorry. I was meant to turn into a monkey. I guess I kind of forgot how each of the dances went...

BuddyJack: And next time you buzz in, please let it be that you have the answere in the form of a question! And last but not least with -3000 points no thanks to all the farts, and the desgusting jokes and puns he keeps on making... Wario Wario... (Crowd applauses)

Wario: And there's plenty to go around, that you can be sure...!

BuddyJack: ... Why must my life be threatened by stupidity...?

Wario: Because you exsist, that's why, ya panzy!

BuddyJack: ... Moving on to Double Jeopardy so let's see what the catagories are.

Pokemon that begin with Pika

Therapists

Fun Places

Nintendo 64 Game

Evil Monkeys with Oversized Brains

Good Luck Charms

And finally... Raise your Right Hand.

BuddyJack: Ms. Shantae, you may pick one, and please...! When you buzz in, do not do any of your hocus pocus dances!

Shantae: I said I was sorry! Anyway, I'll take... Nintendo 64 Games for 200.

BuddyJack: Excelent choice. This N64 game follows the story of a kid with a small sword, a wooden sheild and a green hat. (Billy buzzes) Mr. Billy.

Billy: Yes?

BuddyJack: ... Do you know anyone that has a small sword, a wooden sheild and a green hat?

Billy: Isn't that the elf boy?

BuddyJack: ... He's not an elf, he's a Hylian boy. (Wario buzzes) Mr. Wario.

Wario: I went to Hyrule once and tricked a kid to go kill himself over a certain treasure I was after! Not only that, I've also payed a visit to the west for other treasures, and much, much more...! Ooooh hoh hoh hoh hoh hooooooh yeah...

BuddyJack: ... Shantae, do you have an answere?

Shantae: You know, it's always wise to seek answeres from a genie. Even though I'm only half a genie, all kinds of genies have knowledge that is beyond beliefe!

BuddyJack: ... So you know the answere to this question?

Shantae: I know that this kid went through many hardships, such as protect a city in trouble, and hold the mighty Keyblade, and battling aliens by becoming aliens, and defeat ghosts that dare threaten to cause havoc!

BuddyJack: ... You don't know, do you?

Shantae: ... No... No I don't...

BuddyJack: Mr. Wario, how about you pick another catagory for us?

Wario: Yes! I'm gonna win! And that will happen once I pick The Rapists for 600!

BuddyJack: That says Therapists, Mr Wario. Not the rapists.

Wario: (Laughs) I can read, ya blind %&$!&^#! That says The Rapists!

BuddyJack: ... I'll choose the catagory instead for humanity's sake! I pick Fun Places for 400. This is a place you usually swim in. (Wario buzzes) Mr. Wario.

Wario: A sea of green!

BuddyJack: Uh... no, people don't usualy swim in seaweed.

Wario: I wasn't talking about seaweed, wise-&$$! I was talking about cold-hard-cash!

BuddyJack: ... I meant the place normal people swim in. (Shantae buzzes) Ms. Shantae.

Shantae: A sewer!

BuddyJack: That is awful...! (Billy Buzzes) Mr. Billy. (Billy keeps buzzing) Mr. Billy. (Billy buzzes more) ... MR. BILLY! Will you please stop that!

Billy: But I caaaan't...! It makes a funny noise...! (Laughs retardedly while hitting the buzzard.) (Buzzard stops buzzing) Hey, what happened to the funny noises?"

BuddyJack: We've turned them off on you so that you won't continue to irritate me! And you should all be ashamed for not knowing the answere to a simple question! We would have accepted either ocean, river, or pool!

Wario: Aaahhh...! A pool, like the one me and your aunt spend last night alone together!

BuddyJack: ... Like my aunt would leave cheat on her husband with the likes of you!

Wario: Ooohhh! Look who's talking!

BuddyJack: Let's just please continue with Raise your Right Hand for 200. And the answere is... Raise your right hand! Please someone raise your right hand!

Billy: Okay! (Puts his left foot up)

BuddyJack: Your RIGHT, Mr. Billy!

Billy: Yes! I won!

BuddyJack: No you didn't! I was telling you that you did the wrong side! That isn't even your hand...!

Wario: Well if it's hands you want, here are one of the things sticking out on each one! (Points up his two middle fingers at BuddyJack) (Laughs) You got double flipped!

BuddyJack: ... The sooner we rap this up, the better!

Wario: I agree with ya! Not only am I after your aunt's heart... I'm mostly after your uncle's money! Speaking of which, I'll take Evil Moneys with Oversized Brands for 1200!

BuddyJack: ... How about Pokemon that begin with Pika for 400. This Pokemon begins with Pika. (Billy buzzes) Mr. Billy.

Billy: It's Charmader!

BuddyJack: For a moment there, I thought you were going to say Pikamon.

Billy: Oh, sorry. It's Pikamon!

BuddyJack: ... (Shantae buzzes) Ms. Shantae.

Shantae: Pikatic!

BuddyJack: ... No. (Wario laughs) What is so funny?

Waro: She said tick!

BuddyJack: I suppose you know what ends with Pika?

Wario: Yes, and it's Pikachic! (Laughs)

BuddyJack: (Lightly bangs his head on his podium) I believe it is time for Final Jeopardy, and the catagory is... Polotics. Wait, no! Wh... Why is this even... No, this isn't the catagory, this is the catagory! What do Ears do? (Lights dim and the three contestants start writing down) I'll give you hints. It's something deaf people have but don't work. You wouldn't be HEARING me with out ears. (Room lights up) Now then, let's see what each of you did. Mr. Billy, you wrote... I... I see that you drew a picture of you with Grim and Mandy there, and you put your pen in your nose...

Billy: It tickles my brain! (Laughs idioticly)

BuddyJack: You are just a sick little freak...! Ms. Shantae...

Shantae: No, you can't ask me to grant you a wish that'll make me go on a date with you!

BuddyJack: Uh, I just wanted to see what you wrote down.

Shantae: Oh! Why didn't you say so? Your wish is my command!

BuddyJack: Um... thank you. And it's a bird singing... I'll just see it as you saying 'ears are used to listen to birds,' and you wagered... nothing...

Shantae: ... Well... It was kind of hard... I didn't know how to wager, like should I bet higher or lower?

BuddyJack: Mr. Wario, let's see what you wrote down, and... you drew a picture of yourself riding on your motorcycle, which means you've answered correctly, with the picture saying that you can hear a motorcycle, and you wagered... Okay... that's actually you running me over with your motorcycle.

Wario: (Laughs hyscaricly) If only I had enough time to draw Mario with ya! That would have been a real killer! (Laughs some more)

BuddyJack: ... Have a good and better day than me, ladies and getelmen. I'll be on my way out the door now.

**(R&R)**


	6. Round 6

Celebrity Jeopardy Round 6

BuddyJack: Hello and welcome back once again to Celebrity Jeopardy. Now, let me inform you viewers to shied your children's eyes just in case something ourtragous things get. And as for you kids... don't try any of the foolish stuff you see at home. Now that that's out of the way, let us take a look at the scores... Boomer Jojo is in last place with -640 points (Girls scream in joy as one girl said 'he is soooo cuuute!').

Boomer: (Looks at the numbers on the front of his podium upside down. He falls off from behind his podium and on his head.) Ow! (Get's up, rubbing where he hit his head and went back to his podium) Uh... yeah... I uh... guess... I guess I do...

BuddyJack: In first place is Jimmy Neutron, extremly surprisingly, with -20 points! Of coures, the reasone he has that many points is because he keeps on giving long and specific answeres instead of just short ones...!

Jimmy: Well, you clearly didn't say that I have to give short answeres! Of course, how can I answere it with out telling you that I meant it literualy or not, for you see now a-days...

BuddyJack: That's very fasinating, Mr. Neutron, but we are very aware of where your going with this! And finally, in second place with -430 points... (Lower's his head in his palms in missery) Marceline the Vampire Queen...! (People applaue and guys whistle and howl) ... Uh... I can see that Ms. Marceline is not wanting to speak at the moment which is good, so let's move on to...

Marceline: Shut the #$%% up, B.J.! You know better than to talk when not spoken to!

BuddyJack: ... Right when I thought I was gonna avoid being lashed upon...!

Marceline: Well that's your own fault for being such a sour puss! Anyway, I've made a song recently... and it's about you...!

BuddyJack: (Makes a stern glare and covers his ears) I don't want to hear it!

Marceline: Oh, come on...! It's an exellent song...! I think you'll like it...! (Pulls her ax-guitar out and starts playing it eeriely) _Let me tell you the story of a certain guy... A guy that is the lamest dude that you will walk by... There once was a man who had a figure that is far more skinneir than a tooth pick... There once was a man that had the world's smallest..._

BuddyJack: Okay! That is enough music time! Let's just take a look at the categories for Double Jeopardy! And this time, we have...

Continents that Start with E

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Outlaws that Start with Jesse and End with James

Nintendo Sidekicks

What does this Animal Eats?

An Album Cover

And last but not least... Desert Food that start with Ice

BuddyJack: Mr. Neutron, your in the lead, so why don't you pick first.

Jimmy: Very well. I think I'll take Outlaws that Start with Jesse and End with James for 200.

BuddyJack: Outstanding choice. This outlaw was a western criminal that was assasinated. (Boomer buzzes in) Mr. Jojo.

Boomer: Who's John Marston?

BuddyJack: ... That is inncorrect...

Boomer: Says you!

BuddyJack: ... (Jimmy buzzes in) Mr. Neutron.

Jimmy: The man you are reffuring to happens to be born in Clay County, Missouri near the present day Kearney on September 5, 1847. He lived in a farm with his father Robert S. James, older brother... (Timer buzzes off)

BuddyJack: ... Saddley... you ran out of time before you could give us the answere we only wanted...! (Marceline buzzes in) Ms. Marceline.

Marceline: It's you!

BuddyJack: ... How would that be possible? I wasn't assasinated!

Marceline: Yet...!

BuddyJack: ... Oh boy... Moving on...! Mr. Neutron, you may pick again.

Jimmy: I think I'll pick What does this Animal Eat? for 200.

BuddyJack: What does a Lion eat? (Marceline buzzes in) Ms. Marceline.

Marceline: They eat you!

BuddyJack: ... Let me rephrase that...! What does a Lion USUALY eat? (Jimmy buzzes in) Mr. Neutron, you obviously can't get this wrong.

Jimmy: Lions usually eat alot of things, such as rodents, fishes, other mamals, even some reptiles, except for snakes, and aligators, and... (Timer runs out)

BuddyJack: ... How is this even possible...? Even with smart people, I still can't get these toons to answere correctly or on time...! (Boomer buzzes in) Well... here we go... Mr. Jojo.

Boomer: Okay...! I got this...! What do you... call those things that uh... look like a uh... certain farm animal that uh... runs fast and uh... eats hay and uh... pulls stuff... and... runs fast...?

BuddyJack: You mean like a horse?

Boomer: Yeah! That's it! (Timer runs out)

BuddyJack: Good lord! What is wrong with you people? We would have accepted either zebra or wildebeest!

Marceline: Oh... Wild-a-beast...! Just the way your cousin-sister likes my male counter part! (BuddyJack makes a mad stare at Marceline)

Boomer: I have two girls that are counter parts of me!

Marceline: Yeah, well no one gives a $&^#...!

BuddyJack: I sure don't...! I believe this time I'll let Ms. Marceline pick the category.

Marceline: Finally, someone decides to be generous to day! I'll take &#^% Bum Cover for 800!

BuddyJack: ... That's An Album Cover for 800! This Creature Feature song is the first song that is played on a CD that has a crazy looking skull on it. (Boomer buzzes in) Mr. Jojo.

Boomer: This is Halloween!

BuddyJack: No...! (Marceline buzzes in) Ms. Marceline.

Marceline: Well ther sure is a creature that is not worth featuring right in front of us! Cause, man is it uuuugly!

BuddyJack: ... Let's jus skip that and go with Continents that Start with E for 200...! This is the only Continent that starts with E. (Marceline buzzes in) Ms. Marceline.

Marceline: Estralia!

BuddyJack: No...!

Marceline: $&^# it!

BuddyJack: (Boomer buzzes in) Mr. Jojo.

Boomer: Eklahoma!

BuddyJack: Inncorrect...! (Jimmy buzzes in) Mr. Neutron, surley you can't get this wrong!

Jimmy: The Continent that starts with an E happens to have countries known as Britain, France, Spain, Germany, Scotland, Irland, Poland, Switserland, Italy, Russia, Norway, Greece, Hungary, Sweden, Aldian... (Timer runs out)

BuddyJack: ... For crying out loud! All you had to give us was the answere to the question! And the answere happens to be freakin Euroupe!

Marceline: Now just hang on a second there, B.J.! You wouldn't have know that if you didn't have that card in your face!

BuddyJack: ... Just pick a different category, please?

Marceline: The night is mine again!

BuddyJack: Uh... tychnicaly, it's still three o'clock and the sun hasn't started to set ye...

Marceline: Shut up! You know what I mean, ya pants crapper! As I was saying, I'll take Desert (Pronounced as a place) Food that begin with Ick for 600!

BuddyJack: ... That is pronounced Desert with the first E souning as if it has an I coming before it and... never mind...! This sweet dairy treat begins with the word Ice. (Jimmy buzzes in) Dear lord... Mr. Neutron.

Jimmy: The sweet dairy treat you are talking about happens to come from a farm mamel that is either known as a katal, or simply a cow, and the milk that the cow or katal produces get's mixed in with ice and a special cream to make what is known as... (Timer runs out)

BuddyJack: ... I knew that would happen... and you wer so close too... (Boomer buzzes in) Mr. Jojo...

Boomer: Ice burger!

BuddyJack: ... That is just plain stupid...! (Marceline buzzes) Yes...?

Marceline: Ice Blood!

BuddyJack: I'm sorry, that's wrong...!

Marceline: Oh, it's right, you oblivious &$$! I had that treat last night after dinner! Speaking of which...

BuddyJack: Don't even think about it! Let's just go ahead to Final Jeopardy, an the category for Final Jeopardy is... What...? No. This will not be the category, I'll make one up! Write down or draw your favorite animal. (Lights dim down) Don't write anything else! Just the animal that you like! If the animal is a mythical creature, I'll accept that. (Lights brighten up) Now then, Mr. Jojo, I think I'll start with you, since Mr. Neutron is still writing down stuff.

Boomer: Okay. Please don't laugh...

BuddyJack: ... I might laugh, but later on cry if you didn't wager for anything. And you wrote... I see that you drew a puppy.

Boomer: I like puppies! And so does Bubbles! Their really fun!

BuddyJack: I can tell that. And you wagered... cookies... All you had to do was write or draw your favorite animal, Mr. Jojo yet you insist on writing what type of snack you like... Mr. Neutron, I can see that your still writing stuff down, let's see what you have so far. 'One of my most favorite animals is a giant creature that once lived two-hundred-millions of years ago and is now extincet, yet is still loved as if it hasn't died off, and was once believed to lose sight of it's prey when they stand still, but the theory was...' Okay, forget it, I'm moving on to Ms. Marceline and see what she wrote down. And she drew a picture of a werewolf, very well. (Looks at the picture in suspicion) And, by the way the mouth is opened like that, I can easily predict that my head is going to appear in that mouth.

Marceline: Your pretty sure, aren't you? Wanna see if your 'physic powers' are right?

BuddyJack: Do I...? Oh, very well...! (Looks at what she drew next and saw that his head is actually being covered under the werewolve's butt)

Marceline: (Laughs hystaricaly) You were close, B.J.! So close, yet so far away! (Laughs some more)

BuddyJack: Yeah... You got me there, that time...! That's all for Celebrity Jeopardy, for now, unfortunatley... Now, if anybody needs me... I will be in my house... crying to sleep...

**I'd like to thank some of the reviers that helped me get ideas for what I can do to make this funny, and to all of you who laughed at this. (R&R)**


	7. Round 7

Round 7

BuddyJack: Welcome, once again, to Celebrity Jeopardy...! Now at the begining of the show, like before... the players have answered inncorrectley, failed to answere on time, or went on to talk about things I don't care about, which means it's another load of charity wasted... Let us take a look at the scores... Son Gohan is in second place with -800 points.

Gohan: Hey there! It's nice to be here on Celebrity Jeopardy. I was expecting to fight somebody, but...

BuddyJack: You mean you came here because you thought that this was a fighting arena and not a game show?"

Gohan: Uh... Yeah... Eh heh, heh, heh, heh... But doing a thinking game is alright for me too. Me studying for school and training for battles is what I do best, and I'm sure my parents are proud.

BuddyJack: I don't think your mother would be now when she hears that you didn't win anything in Jeopardy... In first is Helen Parr in the lead with -30 points...

Helen: Buddy, I would like to say hi to my husband and the kids. Bob, if you and the kids are watching, I need you to go and pay for some gas for the car, Violet, until your father comes back with the car all filled up, be sure that Dash does his homework, and Jack-Jack's going to need some diaper changing, and the diapers are under the sink. I love all of you!

BuddyJack: Thats... Um... Beautiful, Mrs. Parr. And uh... finally... Albert Wesker is also here, so let's move on to the categories and...

Wesker: Not so fast, BuddyJack!

BuddyJack: ... I really thought that it would work...!

Wesker: Well, you thought wrong you panzy! I just happen to have found out the negatives of the year of the animal you where born in.

BuddyJack: I'd rather not find out, thank you very much!

Wesker: Well, I am going to tell you anyway! You are destined to be killed and have your limbs and head be decapitated by those born in the year of the dog! And take a good guess who is born in that year...!

BuddyJack: (Makes an angry glare at Wesker) Moving on to Double Jeopardy, so let us see what sort of catagories we have today.

Sailor Scouts that are NOT Sailor Moon

Asian Cities that begin with Toky

Buck-teethed Godchildren

Disgraces to Pop Music with Bieber as their Last Names

Ooo Leaders

How to not get thrown in Jail

And finally, we have... The Founding Fathers

BuddyJack: Mrs. Parr, your in the lead, so you may go first in picking a catagory.

Helen: Okay, um... Let me see now... I've gotta choose carefully, so give me a second to... Oh, wait! I think I... No, that might be harder than it sounds. Hm... I suppose... Nah! Maybe...

BuddyJack: (Face palms himself) Actually, never mind picking the catagory, Mrs. Parr. I'll pick it for you.

Helen: (Makes a somewhat 'how rude' glare at BuddyJack) Excuse me, but whatever happened to ladies first, hm?

BuddyJack: ... I apologize Mrs. Parr, but you know, time is precious to us all. Let's go with Ooo leaders for 200. This leader is a half human half candy person princess that has hair made entirely of 'bubblegum.' (Gohan buzzes) Mr. Son.

Gohan: Hey, uh, what uh... Helen just said reminds me, I have to say hi to two very lovely ladies that live with me. Videl, honey! Look at this I'm on Jeopardy! And Pan, sweetheart! Get a load of this! Your dad is so smart, he's on one of those shows that test your knowledge! Isn't that great?

BuddyJack:... That very nice, Mr. Son. (Wesker buzzes) Mr. Wesker.

Wesker: Is this leader suger free? Because I would love to have a taste of that gum...!

BuddyJack: Excuse me, Mr. Wesker! Refrain from talking about sexual referances and answer in the form of a question, please!

Wesker: Say the magic word all you want, but it will only work for you if you ask for a death wish!

BuddyJack: ... Moving on! Mrs. Parr, you may pick again.

Helen: Hm... Okay then... I've gotta be very careful with what I choose, so... Hm... How about... No, I might not know the answer to that... I think I'll go with... Come on, Helen, think...! Which one...? Maybe the... Oh, just... just give me the one that talks about Asian cities for 600!

BuddyJack: (Showed an expression of impatients and annoyance) Very well, let's go with that one... This Asian city is the capital Japan. (Wesker buzzes in) Mr. Wesker.

Wesker: Toky-Poo!

BuddyJack: No! You disgusting mutant man! (Helen buzzes) Mrs. Parr.

Helen: Toky-U.

BuddyJack: ... Incorrect...! Mr. Son, I know for a fact that you can answer this.

Gohan: Toky-W!

BuddyJack: ... (Acts as though he's about to cry) Let's move on with Founding Father for 400... This founding father of the United States was the man who invented electricity vie using a kite in a lightning storm. (Wesker buzzes) Oh boy... I wounder what Albert has in store now...!

Wesker: You obviously must be related to him.

BuddyJack: (Looks confused) Uh... I don't think I am.

Wesker: Oh, but you are! And you are destined to be electricuted while flying a kite!

BuddyJack: ... A false prophecy, very nice, Mr. Wesker...!

Wesker: Don't blame me, blame God, he's the one in control!

BuddyJack: ... (Helen buzzes) Mrs. Parr.

Helen: Okay, now I know that the four Founding Fathers were Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, James Madison, and um... Who... Who was the guy that invented the oven...? I know that it starts with a B... Oh, now I know! Ha, ha, ha...! Oh, my poor memories...! His name is... (Timer runs out)

BuddyJack: (Covers his head in misery) Why oh-me, oh why...? (Gohan buzzes) *sigh* Mr. Son...

Gohan: Who is Saddam Hussein?

BuddyJack: ... That is without a doubt undeniably, absaloutly, completely wrong...! Mr. Wesker, you... May pick a catagory... I'll take Discgraces to Pop music with Bieber as their Last Name!

BuddyJack: Okay... For how much?

Wesker: Surprise me, you $&#^ fool!

BuddyJack: ... Alright, then. This spoiled Pop singer is some one of which only a mother... and a bunch of stupid girls would love. (Gohan buzzes) Mr. Son.

Gohan: Say, uh, after we're done with this game, can we do some fighting afterwards? Do you know the nearest fighting arena by any chance?

BuddyJack: How many times do I have to get this through to you toons? You only press the buzzard if you have an answer in the form of a question! (Wesker buzzes) Mr. Wesker...

Wesker: Who is BuddyJack?

BuddyJack: What? Why you...! That is incorrect!

Wesker: Well your the only person I could think of that could only be loved by a mother!

BuddyJack: ... I hate you so much!

Wesker: But your aunt loves me, especially for what I've done to her last night.

BuddyJack: ... (Makes an angered glare at Wesker) (Helen buzzes) Mrs. Parr...

Helen: Who is... Um... Zelda Williams?

BuddyJack: ... That wasn't even close, Mrs. Parr...! Let's just move on to Final Jeopardy, everyone. And the catagory is... No, (Tears card) not this one. How about you write down the name of the person you dislike the most. (Lights dim down) The person has to be someone you hate. You can even lie to me and write down someone you love dearly. (Lights Brighten up) Now, I think I'll start with you, Mrs. Parr. Let's see what you have... Mirage Powers, very good. And let's see what you wagered... Is a $!%€#.

Helen: (Stares hatefully at the camera) This is a warning to you, Mirage...! Stay away from my husband...!

BuddyJack: (Looks at Helen with awkward confusion) Okay... Let me know when you buy a stray-jacket... Mr. Son, what did you write? Son Pan? Mr. Son, you were supposed to write the name of the person you despise!

Gohan: Well, you said I could lie to you. I love my daughter so much, so I'm lying to you that I hate her. That makes sense, right?

BuddyJack: And you wagered... Nothing...!

Gohan: All of the riches I need are at home and right here. (Points to his heart)

BuddyJack: Uh... Okay, that's um... nice. Mr. Wesker. Chris Redfield, excellent, you have spoken truthfully about your self.

Wesker: When have I not been truthful to you, my good friend...?

BuddyJack: ... Perhaps since the beginning of this game show...? And you wagered... Oh dear lord! That is the most goriest thing I have ever seen in my life...!

Wesker: Come now, my good man! Let them see my masterpiece!

BuddyJack: No, that is not going to happen...! Good bye, once again. This has been the worst day of my life...!

Wesker: So far...! (Laughs evily)

**(R&R)**


	8. Round 8

Round 8

BuddyJack: Welcome back to Cepebrity Jeopardy. As we move on to Double Jeopardy, I would like to inform all viewers that the contestants have puten their clothes back on. And I greatly appologise to all parents. Now then, let's take a look at the scores. Minako Anio is in third place with -2,000 dollars.

Minako: Hiiiii BuddyJack! I am soooo happy to be here on Jeopardy! I really love this show!

BuddyJack: Of course you do...! Next is Spongebob Squarepants, who still thinks this is a restraint, with a commanding lead of 5 dollars. I have no idea how he mannagaed to get five dollars, to tell you the truth.

Spongebob: How's it going, BuddyJack? I'm just as excited as Minako is! I'm excited, she's excited, are you excited?

BuddyJack: (Looks at Spongebob with a raised eyebrow) To be honest, no! And in second place with -1,385 dollars... Knuckles the Echidna...! (Crowd cheers)

Knuckles: We meet at last, BuddyJack! I'm a bit disappointed, I'd except you to be a big strong handsome guy for me to compete against. But now I see your the exact opposite!

BuddyJack: (Glares angrily at Knuckles) That was really uncalled for, Mr. Echidna!

Knuckles: (Shrugs shoulders) What, you want me to lie?

BuddyJack: No, but I would like for you to keep your thoughts to yourself! Anyway, let's take a look at the catagorys. And we have...

Pixar Films

Gorillas with Big Red Ties

Digimon

Philippines Airlines

BuddyJack: I have no idea what that catagory's doing up there.

Mythical Creatures

Will this hurt if you Touch It?

And last but not least...

Anime Shows

BuddyJack: Spongebob, seeing as how you are in the lead, why don't you pick first?

Spongebob: (Makes an unsure look) Because I don't know which one I should start with.

BuddyJack: You can start with anything you want.

Spongebob: (Smiles and shrugs) That's the problem! I want to choose all of them, but I don't know what to start with.

BuddyJack: (Makes an annoyed glare at Spongebob) I do! Let's start with Anime Shows for 200. This anime series stars a teenage girl who's name is based off of the 'moon.' And Ms. Anio, seeing as how you were in the same show, you must know the answer.

Minako: (Ponders) Is it... Um... My Little Pony!

BuddyJack: ...That, I'm afraid, literally, is incorrect...! (Spongebob buzzes) Mr. Squarepants.

Spongebob: Order up, Sauidward!

Buddyjack: (Makes annoyed expression) Mr. Squarepants, what was that...?

Spongebob: Sorry. Pressing this buzzard reminds me of work. Now that I've brought that up, I remember the time Mr. Krabs told me to use myself to clean the toilets. (Sighs) Good times. Good times...

BuddyJack: (Nearly up chucks with his hand covering his mouth) That was... Urp... A rather nice share, Mr. Squarepants... Let's just skip that one and pick another catagory. Mr. Squarepants, you may pick again.

Spongebob: (Sweats nervously) Oh... Tensions rising...! Peer pressure... overwhelming! I pick Mythical Creatures for six-hundred!

BuddyJack: (Rolls his eyes) Excellent choice. Name the creature you see in this picture. (Shows picture of Slenderman. Spongebob buzzes) Mr. Squarepants.

Spingebob: Hey, It's Jack Skellington!

BuddyJack: (Shows grumpy face) ... No, it is not. (Minako Buzzes) Ms. Anio.

Minako: Who is... Jack Skellington?

BuddyJack: What? No! How can a person who heard the wrong answer say the same thing? (Knuckles buzzes) Oh goodie... Mr. Echidnas also going to answer Jack Skellington...!

Knuckles: Good guess, but I'm not that stupid! That's actually you in high school! (Laughs hysterically)

BuddyJack: (Glares at Knuckles in anger) Moving on. Ms Anio, why don't you pick this time?

Minako: I'll take cute puppies for 400, please?

BuddyJack: (Face palms himself) That is not one of the categories, Ms. Anio.

Knickles: I'll pick for her!

BuddyJack: Oh, you will, huh? Then by all means!

Knuckles: I'll take Philip Penis Airlines for 600! (Laughs histaricaly)

BuddyJack: (Sighs in annoyance) That says Philippines Airlines, Mr. Echidna! That is awful and you know that! Let's go with Pixar Films for 400. This underrated Disney Pixar movie involves an ant who sets out to find big bugs that would help them fend off grasshoppers. (Minako buzzes) Ms. Anio.

Minako: What is Ant Bully?

BuddyJack: No. (Knuckles buzzes) Mr. Echidna.

Knuckles: What is A Pest's Dilemma?

BuddyJack: Incorrect...!

Knuckles: €&#^ you!

BuddyJack: (Makes an awkward look) (Spongebob buzzes) Mr. Squarepants.

Spongebob: Is it... Um... Jellyfish to he rescue?

BuddyJack: ... A Bugs Life was the answer...!

Knuckles: Aaahhhh...! A trick question!

BuddyJack: Yeah...! It was...! Ms. Aino, you may... What on earth are you doing?"

Minako: (Surrounded by hearts, mistletoe, and teddybears) I'm redecorating my podium! Doesn't it look pretty?

BuddyJack: ... Yes, it does, but can you please focus on the show and pick a catagory?

Minako: (Shuns BuddyJack) Hmph! Your so mean! I think I'll pick Will this Hurt if you Touch It so that I will know what to hit you with!

Knuckles: Your not very good with winning over the ladies, are you, B.J.?"

BuddyJack: (Makes annoyed look) Look who's talking...! Crabs. Do crabs hurt you? (Spongebob buzzes) Mr. Squarepants.

Spongebob: Ahem, to tell you the truth, only Mr. Krabs hurts me whenever I screw up. His mom doesn't hurt me though! She's very sweet unless someone makes her angry.

Minako: Then call her up so that she can kick Mr. BuddyJack's butt!

Knuckles: (Laughs heartily) I like this girl!

BuddyJack: Only because she is mad at me now.

Knuckles: And let me tell you something that hurts worse than crabs! Looking at your ugly mug!

BuddyJack: (Glares angrily at Knuckles) Let's just move on to Final Jeopardy. And the category for Final Jeopardy is Language Arts. Oh wait. That's for Elementary Jeopardy. Oh, whatever! All you have to do in this is write a word! (Lights dim and Minako, Spongebob, and Knuckles start to write stuff down) It can be any word. Any word at all. Even if the word is made up. Mr. Squarepants just made a happy expression when I said that. And Ms. Anio seems to be finished and is now giving me a death glare, much to my discomfort. (Lights come back on) Okay, let's see how each of you did. Minako, I'll start with you. And you wrote down... My name. Well, it's actually two words mushed into one, but I suppose I'll let this slide. And you wagered... Is a meanie.

Minako: (Turns head away from BuddyJack) Hmph!

BuddyJack: (Sighs stressfully) Oh brother...! Mr. Squarepants, let's see what you wrote down and it's... (Sees a huge word written 'StuffKrabbyPattyloverjellyfi shfriend') Wh... What on earth is that word?

Spongebob: Well you said I could make up a word! So I went and did it!

BuddyJack: Well, whatever. And you wagered... 35 Goober Dollars...!

Spongebob: (Makes an overexcited expression) So do I win? Huh? Huh? Do I? Do I? Do I?

BuddyJack: I'm afraid not.

Spongebob: (Still has a smile on his face but then slowly starts to form tears in his eyes and then starts to bawl) Wwwhhhhaaaa, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...!

Minako: See? Your nothing but a jerk! First you don't appreciate my decorations then you made Spongebob cry!

BuddyJack: (Makes an annoyed and irritated face) Moving on to Mr. Echidna to see what he came up with, and it's... Suck. (Makes a surprised look) I... I don't believe it! That is in fact a word! Congratulations, I believe you have just won! Now let's see what you wagered! Fonic. Suck, Fonic. I eh... I don't get it.

Knuckles: (Chuckles) Oh I think you do, kid! I think you do!

BuddyJack: Okay. That is uh... That concludes Celebrity Jeopardy... For now anyway...

Knuckles: Suck Fonic!

BuddyJack: Yeah, okay, great! Thank you! Good day!

**(R&R)**


	9. Round 9

Round 9

BuddyJack: Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy. Tonight's show is in fact going to be as horrendous as the previous ones, that you can be sure of. So I say we should get this underway as soon as possible by first taking a look at the scores. Larry Butz is far behind with -1200 dollars.

Larry: Hey man! Where are the chicks? Nick said that there would be chicks! Why did you lie to me, Nick? WHY?!

BuddyJack: (Makes an odd look at Larry) Okay. Next is Donald Duck in second place with -850 dollars because whenever he gives out an answer, he quacks out like a rabid duck, and I could not understand a word he said.

Donald: Well excuse me for having a duck bill for a mouth!

BuddyJack: Your whole family has duck bills, yet I can understand them just fine.

Donald: (Sizzles with anger) Why you doggone... $&#%¥€!##...!

BuddyJack: (Makes an odd look) I'm sorry, I didn't get that last part. And I don't think I even want to know. And in first place with -400 dollars... Rainbow Dash. (Fans cheer as Scootaloo shouts "Your awesome Rainbow!")

Rainbow Dash: (Makes a murder smirk) Hello Jack...!

BuddyJack: (Makes a bored and nervous expression) Isn't that a fine way to greet friends.

Rainbow Dash: Shut up! Your no friend of mine! In fact, who the #£%% wants a £&€¥&$$ like you for a friend?!

BuddyJack: (Gets mad) Hey now, that is uncalled for! Just don't use any offensive language, young mare!

Rainbow Dash: Usually, I keep promises, but in your case, I'll make an exception!

BuddyJack: Right...! Let's take a look at the categories for Double Jeopardy, and they are...

Cartoon Royalty

Pokemon or Digimon

Mole Station Nursery

BuddyJack: I have no idea what that Category is doing up there, but let's just move on.

European Countries that begin with Gre

Is this an Autobot?

The Internet

BuddyJack: And last but not least...

Serial Killers with Striped Sweatshirts

BuddyJack: Ms. Dash, seeing as how you're in the lead, why don't you pick first?"

Rainbow Dash: I'll take Is This an Autobot!

BuddyJack: (Makes a confused expression) For how much?

Rwinbow Dash: I don't care, as long as you give me what you can offer me from it!

BuddyJack: (Raises eye brow in confusion) Um... Very well, if that's your decision. How about 400. Is this character an Autobot? (Shows picture of Blackarachnia) (Larry buzzes) Mr. Butz.

Larry: (Makes a perverted face) Hey! That is one hot babe! Is it cool if I date this one?

BuddyJack: (Makes an irritated look) No it is not cool!

Larry: (Cries rivers of tears) But why...? Why don't you want us to be together...?

BuddyJack: Three very good reasons! One, she's evil, two, she's a machine, and three, you would be dead on the first date!

Larry: (Makes a determined face) Well, you know what? I don't care how bad you make it sound, I will find a way to woe her! I will find a way!

BuddyJack: (Annoyed as ever) Sure you will. (Donald buzzes) Mr. Duck.

Donald: Dezepteacond!

BuddyJack: (Makes a bewildered look) I-I'm sorry, what was that?

Donald: (Gets a little impatient) I said Dezepteacond!

BuddyJack: I-I still can't understand you. (Timer goes off) But it's too late for you to tell me slowly. Ms. Dash, you may pick again.

Rainbow Dash: Alright! I'll take Molestation Nursery for 600! (Laughs hysterically)

BuddyJack: That does not say molestation, Ms. Dash... That is awful and you know that! Let's pick European Countries that begin with Gre for 200. This is the country that has Zues as a god. (Larry buzzes) Mr. Butz.

Larry: What is Greasland!

BuddyJack: (Makes annoyed glare) No. That is awful. (Donald buzzes) Mr. Duck.

Donald: Uh... Greenland?

BuddyJack: Close, but no. (Rainbow Dash buzzes) Oh goodie...! What does Rainbow Dash have to say...?

Rainbow Dash: Great&$$land! (Laughs)

BuddyJack: Very hilarious, Ms. Dash. Let's go to The Internet for 400. And it's an Audio Daily Double, so you have to listen to this music and tell me the name of this song. (Plays Angry Video Game Nerd theme song)(Donald buzzes) Mr. Duck.

Donald: Why the heck is there curesing in this song, huh?! And why would anyone allow a buffalo to take a dump in his or her ear?! Whoever wrote this song is really messed up in the head! (Timer runs out)

BuddyJack: That's very fasinating, Mr. Duck. Anyone else? (Rainbow Dash buzzes) Ms. Dash.

Rainbow Dash: It's A Small World!

BuddyJack: Uh... no.

Rainbow Dash: #&#% it!

BuddyJack: Like you were even close. (Larry buzzes) Mr. Butz. (No answere) Mr. Butz? (Still no respons. Timer runs out) And your an idiot. Mr. Duck, you pick this time.

Donald: I pick Pokaman or Dijimman for 200.

BuddyJack: (Makes a confused look) I'm sorry?

Donald: (Get's impatient) I said Pokaman or Dijiman!

Buddyjack: If your saying Pokemon or Digimon then let us choose that. I'm going to show you a picture and tell me if it is a Pokemon or a Digimon. (Shows a picture of Gardevoir.) Is this a Pokemon or a Digimon? (Larry buzzes) Mr. Butz.

Larry: Hey, hey, that beautiful creature reminds me of a lovley lady I once knew. Jenifer... She was a looker. You would've liked her if she were here today.

BuddyJack: (Annoyed) That's very nice, Mr. Butz, but do you know what this creature is?

Larry: An angel guardian...

BuddyJack: Close, but no. (Donald Buzzes) Mr. Duck.

Donald: It's a... Um... Uh... Er... Dijiman?

BuddyJack: I'm sorry but that's wrong.

Donald: (Steams with anger) Dog gone it!

Rainbow Dash: You need to watch more modern day shows, dweeb!

Donald: (Glares daggers at Rainbow Dash) Why you lousy, cocky, rebel pony...!

BuddyJack: Moving on, so that we won't have a free-for-all on this set! Mr. Buttz, you may make a choice.

Larry: I'll take Cartoon Royalty for the sake of finding a fine looking princess to date!

BuddyJack: (Glares at Larry with Grumpy eyes) In other words, for 1200. I'm going to show you a picture and you are going to tell me who it is. Shows picture of Princess Celestia. (Larry buzzes) Mr. Buttz.

Larry: (Makes an upset face) Hey, what gives?! You didn't tell me that the princess would be a horse with a horn and wings!

BuddyJack: That category is not a dating website! (Rainbow Dash buzzes) Ms. Dash! I know for sure that you can't possibly get this wrong.

Rainbow Dash: Who is Princess Trollestia!

BuddyJack: (Makes a mad face) You did that on purpose, didn't you...!

Rainbow Dash: (Makes mischievous smirk) You're €&#^ right, I did!

BuddyJack: ... (Donald buzzes) *Sigh* Mr. Duck?

Donald: Princess Sulestea!

BuddyJack: Could you please slow down your quacking, Mr. Duck!

Donald: (Becomes enraged) QUAAAAAACK! WHAT's THE BIG IDEA OF TELLING ME TO TALK SLOW ALL BECAUSE YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD I SAY! I AM SICK OF PEOPLE NOT GETTIG WHAT I'M TELLING THEM! (Breaths heavily after yelling)

BuddyJack: (Raises an eye brow) Are you done?

Donald: Ah, forget it!

BuddyJack: Can this get any more ridiculous?

Rainbow Dash: You mean besides the fact that every answer to Serial Killers with Striped Sweaters is BuddyJack? (Bursts out with laughter)

BuddyJack: Moving on to Final Jeopardy! And the category for Final Jeopardy is... Biography. Oh wait! That's... That's for normal Jeopardy. No, this is not the category! Here's what I'll have you all do. Write down a letter of the alphabet. (Lights dim and they write down what they want.) Write any letter. Any letter at all. It is as simple as that. (The stage lights up) Well, let's prepare for the worst. Mr. Butz, I'll start with you and you wrote... W. Very good Mr. Butz. And you wagered... Chicks...

Larry: So do I win? Huh? Do I, do I?

BuddyJack: (Makes annoyed look) No, you don't win.

Larry: (Makes rivers of tears) Aaaawwww maaaaan...!

BuddyJack: (Rolls eyes) Oh brother...! Mr. Duck, you're up next. And you wrote an A. Excellent. And you wagered... Nothing. Wh-Why didn't you wager anything?!

Donald:(Arms Crossed and turns head away) Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you would think that you wouldn't understand what I wrote down, so I didn't bother to wager any money!

BuddyJack: (Rubs his forehead) Unbelievable...! Ms. Dash, your'er the last to check so let's see what you got. You wrote a V, very good. Now let's see what you wagered.

Rainbow Dash: I'm not sure if you want to look at what I wagered.

BuddyJack: (Makes suspicious look) And why is that?

Rainbow Dash: Just trust me on this one...!

BuddyJack: Shut up, I'm taking a look! (Reveals the rest of what Rainbow Dash wrote and sees that the V fills in the word virgin which was in a sentence that said BuddyJack is a virgin)

Rainbow Dash: (Laughs uncontrollably) I warned ya!

BuddyJack: I shouldn't have fallen for that revers psychology trick. That's it for now, ladies and gentlemen. And I bid you farewell.

**(R&R)**


End file.
